


风去云不回3

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回3

　　龙小云被直接放到了当初冷锋睡得那个小窝，里面还算干净，alpha看见那床熟悉的HalloKitty床单，粉色的，看上去用很久了的样子，但那上面却又混杂着她的omega和另外两个alpha的味道，那上面甚至还留着什么脏兮兮的液体，粘腻而刺鼻的香气让龙小云忍不住皱起眉头，她走到床边，看见一枚拴着绳子的子弹，她想起昨天和她视频时候的冷锋，狼狈又不堪，可脖子上却还是戴着这枚子弹，她忍不住笑了，可眼眶里的泪却止不住的往下掉，她也戴上这枚子弹，打开床上放着的盒子，里面端端正正的放着一张塑封了的申请书，申请人龙小云边上还签下了冷锋的名字，曾经龙小云嘲笑过冷锋的字丑，可现在看见龙小云怎么也笑不出来了，她蹲在地上，想着她的omega被别的alpha覆盖标记的时候该是多么的疼，可是她现在却连碰都碰不到他，甚至他的背影看上去那么的纤瘦，在非洲一定吃了很多苦，大颗的泪水滴在地上扬起些尘土，龙小云收拾出几件衣服，上面都还只是冷锋和龙小云的味道，她几近贪婪的嗅闻着她的omega的味道，可是她知道，这味道不消一个星期，就会散个干净，她握着那枚仿佛还存留着冷锋温度的子弹，门突然打开，一个浑身黑的黑人胖男孩跳了进来，龙小云听见男孩大喊。

　　“干爹今天为什么没有进货呀！于老板说他等着呢！”

　　冷锋坐在床上，脚踝被脚环束缚着，上面的链子冷锋确认了一下，发现是的确打不开，他有些无所事事的坐在那里发呆，非洲的天气向来很好，可是今早起床是时候却看见下了一点小雨，他手里捏着不知道老爹是从哪里问来的做饭技巧，但是今天早上的炸酱面的确味道不错，只是不很正宗，冷锋突然停下了思考，他开始想，他上一次去吃炸酱面是哪一次，他才想起来，那是五年前，龙小云和他刚好都休息，于是龙小云就带了他出去，他们在北京的大街小巷里溜达，午饭是在一家人很多的炸酱面馆里吃的，味道很不错，他吃完以后还耍赖夹了龙小云碗里的不少，那天是他被龙小云标记后的第七天，那天的天气和今天似乎也差不多，早上下了小雨，天气湿漉漉的，但是和非洲不同的是，那天的北京有一点冷，所以在吃面的时候他还放了很多辣椒，然后辣的鼻子都红了，龙小云掐了一下他的鼻子。

　　不好，又想起来了。

　　冷锋擦了一下眼睛，泪水打湿腿面的布料，门打开来，老爹站在门口看着他，光逆着影子显得老爹整个人看上去有些邪门，冷锋又擦了擦眼睛，老爹关上房门拿过一条毛巾递给冷锋，冷锋也不拒绝，接过毛巾擦掉眼泪就扔回给老爹，老爹才注意到冷锋一直戴着的子弹不见了，他挑了挑眉。

　　“冷，你最爱的那枚子弹怎么不见了。”

　　“丢了。”

　　冷锋捏紧拳头指甲几乎要将手心掐出血来，他垂着眼睛，手摩挲着脚踝上的脚环，他辨别不出这脚环，又扯了扯链子，锁链哗啦作响引起老爹注意，他想着丢了那两字，笑了起来，凑近冷锋。

　　“冷，给我生个孩子如何。”

　　“那你们以后都不许去骚扰龙小云。”

　　冷锋冷冷注视着老爹，老爹知道龙小云是他最大软肋，自然也清楚龙小云的安全对他多么重要，只要这次答应，他以后也不会拿龙小云威胁他，老爹皱起眉头似乎是在考虑什么，仿佛做了什么大决定一样，才点了点头，同意了冷锋的话。

　　“那么，事不宜迟，我们开始吧。”

　　冷锋再次的被老爹按在床上，omega的皮肤上还留着显眼的印子，漂亮的项颈上还留着昨日老爹给他留下的勒痕，老爹解开冷锋的衣服，释放他的信息素——说实话，就算不是老爹他也不喜欢玫瑰，他曾经在以前的队里的时候曾经有个alpha给他送玫瑰，教官却蛮不讲理把错全部安在冷锋的身上，只因为他是omega，所以受罚的是他，冷锋安静的躺在alpha的身下，他感觉到雌穴争被对方开扩着，老爹的动作温柔的让他产生疑惑，他温柔的舔舐着冷锋的喉结，那美妙的腺体持续的散发着海盐和玫瑰的香气，柔软的omega的穴口溢出些液体，老爹脱下裤子抬起冷锋的双腿，铁链哗啦响着，老爹全然不顾冷锋的反应，实际上冷锋也没什么反应，他平静而冷淡的看着这个alpha，即使omega的本能反应叫他浑身发热，叫他柔软的穴道自体润滑，叫他不受控制的发出淫靡呻吟，他也始终像个局外人一般，他看着身上的alpha的模样，心里想着的只有龙小云，五年时候的等候，他和龙小云最近的距离里他也没能回头去看见他的alpha，去拥抱，去亲吻她，冷锋的双腿被抬起搭在老爹臂弯间，柔软的穴口温顺的承受着alpha的侵入，甚至生殖腔口都乖巧的开启，不似第一次时的那么难打开，老爹情动的去啃咬冷锋的喉结，他听见属于冷锋的声音，粘腻而甜美，与一个真正的omega别无二致，他想着，我囚禁了一头孤狼，他掐着冷锋的腰，他不像一个普通omega，他也从不是个普通的omega，老爹将精液再次的射入冷锋的生殖腔内，他抬起头看冷锋，却发现冷锋眼中全是宛如死人一般的空洞孤冷，没有神采的、毫无波动的，睁着那双曾经明亮的仿佛闪着星一般的眸子，冷锋眨了下眼睛，却也仍然没有回到那副清醒的样子，老爹低下头，去舔弄omega的腺体，冷锋回过神，下意识一般的搂住了老爹。

　　“龙——老爹。”

　　他的语气原本是激动极了的，却在发现是他后变得无比失落，老爹直起上身，他拍了拍身上的衣服，垂下头去亲吻冷锋的额头，老爹穿回他的裤子，冷锋坐在床上靠着床头，那双眼睛里变得黯淡，他只是看着老爹，却没有任何多余的反应，老爹穿好衣服，蹲下解开了脚链，冷锋垂下头，把玩着老爹给他的不能联网却下满了单机游戏的平板，老爹又看向冷锋。

　　“冷，我走了。”

　　“下次见。”

　　冷锋的语气平淡，老爹几乎以为他只是和相熟的妓女干了一炮然后像每一次结尾时的告别一般，老爹摇了摇头，略有些苦涩的笑了起来。

　　“你有什么想要的吗。”

　　“啊……来一些茅台，可以吗。”

　　老爹的脸色变得有些差，但他还是点了点头，冷锋坐在床上，已经点开了连连看在玩，老爹当着冷锋的面，叫他的人放弃对龙小云的监视，冷锋这才有点反应，他抬起头看向老爹。

　　“她现在在哪。”

　　“你的家，和Tundu在一起。”

　　冷锋眨了眨眼，老爹很喜欢他这个表情，可是冷锋做完这个表情似乎想到了什么，脸上浮现了一些笑，然后表情又消失不见，再次低下头去玩他的平板了，老爹不知道该说什么，但他大概知道现在不要说别的什么比较好，他转过身走出房门，然后锁上门叫回守门的人，他又看了看门，像是想看见那床上的青年似的，但是他清楚他隔着门看不见，就像他永远没法走到这个中国人的心里一样，明明只要打开门，他就能看见、就能走进去，可是有钥匙的人从来都不是他，所以他没法打开这扇门。

　　也永远都不可能。


End file.
